Homecoming
by MMagnet
Summary: Raising himself as an outcast in the districts of Rukongai. When a young Shuuhei Hisagi was rescued during an untimely Hollow attack, will the boy learn to trust or despair his knight in shining armour? Minor violence, profanity, slash/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**To all the Kensei and Shuuhei fans! ****These two have been another favourite of mine for quite some time and I believe them to be a little underrated in terms of fandom on this site.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings: **Some language, minor violence, time skips, slash/lemon – there will also be aspects of '_shota_', but nothing too serious. This will also be an AU to the extent where Shuuhei was taken back to the Soul Society after being rescued by Kensei. Aizen, Gin and Kaname also never defected from the Soul Society.

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Survival, the most common necessity in the vast lands of Rukon. Souls growing up in the slums of Rukongai feared death, a perplex anxiety that distilled the struggling need for survival, in the minds of many.

From a young age, death was all he knew. He and his friends did the very best they could to survive, being only short in height and little in power – cowardice was never an option if you wanted to see the light of day again. There was never a time he could truly recall in the brigand days of his child hood, where sadness wasn't present.

Sheltering in caves or abandon houses and stealing to survive, the life of a child soul was itinerate. A young Shuuhei Hisagi would've never thought his world could turn upside down and invert itself when the struggle to survive, evolved into a reason for living.

Survival became safety and reason became purpose, the young Rukon boy finally began to understand happiness when he was saved from iron grips of death. Never one to venture too far from the district he lived in, Shuuhei and his friend's straggle from the borders of the forest into a clearing – lead to a crossroads of life and death.

There was great heartache and happiness found in the untimely Hollow attack and the indecision to sacrifice himself. The knight in shining armor and fairy godmother rescue every child dreamed of came true for him in that moment.

Through all the tears and roughhoused living, a meaning had been created. Shuuhei had been given happiness away from all the blood and death he was surrounded by, and that solace was granted through a white haired warrior he would soon call his friend.

"He's just so _cuuuuuute_! Aren't you little guy?" An eccentric voice bellowed out while patting him on the head, he'd been called many things through his life growing up; a thief, trash, pauper and scum. Never cute though.

"What should we do with him Kensei? Are we going to keep him?" The girl with green hair begged his rescuer. After being ranted at for the third time, he wiped more tears from his eyes. The Rukon boy sat quietly upon the wooden floor at the back of a freezing room silently watching the two Soul Reapers bicker between each other.

Only a few weeks ago he'd been saved from a Hollow and taken back to a place Shuuhei had only ever heard of in the most wildest of fantasies. Soul Reapers were never really known to show sympathy towards any resident of Rukongai, especially a child. They were trash amongst other treasure and the boy didn't know why the man in the white cloak or the green haired girl with goggles took him with them. The various squad men all took turns in looking after Shuuhei, the girl who called herself Mashiro played with Shuuhei the most. After spending a lot of time with her, he realized she was a child at heart much like himself, always loud and carefree – Shuuhei questioned whether it was natural to feel an ease around her.

"For the last time Mashiro, stop asking because I don't know!" _That _man barked back, Mashiro giggled while pulling on the boy's cheeks.

"How can you not know Kensei? He's just too cute to give away, we should keep him." She pestered from the top of her lungs, Shuuhei found it funny to laugh at how frustrated the man got when Mashiro opened her mouth. Two weeks had passed and he'd been staying with the various Soul Reapers that rescued him, his hero didn't know what to do with him – as a captain, Shuuhei figured he'd send him back immediately if he couldn't reach a decision.

The Rukon boy already had his homecoming and didn't want to return.

"Look, we really aren't supposed to do this Mashiro and who's going to look after him?" He sighed in a defeated tone, in his child mind; Shuuhei didn't know what this meant. He really wanted to stay, even if he felt out of place, it was far better than the place he originally lived at.

"So you want him to stay Kensei? Yay, yay, yay, yay!" She chanted a thousand times over while jumping up and down. His face lit up, something was really coming easy to him. He'd already been rescued once so the good fortune was welcoming.

"I-I can stay?" Shuuhei questioned in a squeaky voice, his beading eyes looked at Kensei from a far. The man who rescued him… Was letting him stay!

"I didn't say you _could_! But I didn't say _couldn't_ either... If I do decide to let you stay, you need somewhere to live and someone to look after you."

The fortunate news was flowing positively for Shuuhei, he wanted to jump up and down with Mashiro – but knew Kensei would yell at him for 'disobeying orders'. He didn't want to test the grouchy man's patience again, Shuuhei didn't like it when he yelled.

"He can live with me! We can have so much fun, will you let me keep him Kensei? Please, please, please _pleeeeeease_?" Mashiro fell down to her knees and begged.

"He's not some toy… And you can barely look after your own self without my help. NO!" He grumbled to her, Shuuhei had already learnt that it was one thing to test Kensei's patience, but another to push him over the edge.

Shuuhei noticed a deep look on the captain's face, his hair was really white and looked very bright in the lamp light. He prayed a million times more to himself, Shuuhei wanted to stay, especially after spending nights at the barracks with the other Soul Reapers who would play with him before he went to sleep. He crossed his fingers and hoped he could keep this better life.

"Look after him for a bit while I go and speak to someone."

Kensei had been gone the entire night after that, Shuuhei spent the rest of his time chasing Mashiro and running around the room with her until he fell to the floor in exhaustion. The last few weeks had been tiresome, before he was saved he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a fair while, and it was hard to sleep on the rough surfaces of the warehouse he resided at before coming here.

The Rukon child didn't really dream much, but during his sleep in the captain's office, he dreamed of colour. Vivid sounds and happy voices played on his sub-conscious, the boy knew he'd feel much happier surviving in the Seireitei; proper food, rest and clothes. It all changed because of his rescuer with white hair.

Kensei and Mashiro took him back to the Seireitei and the Squad Nine barracks where there weren't many tears, it upset him to see Kensei yell. He was used to that though, shop keepers and street Urchin's used to chase after him and cuss, but Shuuei never felt down in the dumps when Kensei.

Never hateful, somehow protective.

Shuuhei usually watched him train or do his work and over the last couple of weeks, he realized Kensei was so strong and amazing at everything. The Rukon boy wanted to be like that, he wanted to be big and strong like Kensei and help people.

There was a smile on his sleeping face, he'd been set free from survival.

"So this is the kid huh?" Voices whispered over the silence, Shuuhei remained still on the floor next to Mashiro.

'Ohhh, he is cute – why did'ya lie to me Kensei?"

The two men entered into the space quietly shutting the door, their shadowy figures towered over the sleeping lieutenant and Shuuhei.

"I didn't say he wasn't… I said he was a handful." That gruff voice replied, the two on the floor were lying face down onto the tatami, the boy's own deflated black hair covering his eyes.

"And ya want me to look after him? Why'd you never tell me or anyone else about him before?" The long blonde haired male asked quietly and carefully.

"Because I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't exactly leave him out there alone Shinji. He's just a kid!" Kensei defended in a barrage, Shuuhei and Mashiro's gentle breathing were heard amongst their monotone chit chat.

Shinji's face was a little surprised – "Well, I guess ya did the right thing, but you want me to look after 'im? I don't know if I'd be able to do that, what about my squad and my own life?"

"You get Aizen to do all the work anyway, c'mon Shinji. What about all the things I've done for you in the past?" Kensei said hopefully, Shinji often relied on him throughout the many years they knew each other, and Kensei had never once recalled the '_favors_' he promised him – until now.

"I don't know Kensei…" He trailed off in doubt while watching Shuuhei from afar, the boy shifted a little closer to Mashiro.

"It'll only be for a little while, if you haven't noticed yet – the kid's already growing a lot of spiritual energy anyway. Give it a few months and we can ship him off to the academy, just this one favour?"

Shinji sighed, shaking his blonde tresses he looked up and shot a cracked smile at Kensei. "Sure sure whatever, a few months but _that's it though_!"

Shuuhei's fate was made final. He was granted a new life that night, a new life away from hell he'd been saved from. The black haired boy picked the right crossroad that day and survival became purpose.

* * *

_**Weeks later...**_

Things had already changed for him, they'd changed a lot. The most obvious change was a permanent home. Shuuhei didn't worry about the place he left behind any longer, and those tears were shut off like pipework. After living on the hard surfaces of suffering – Shuuhei had finally experienced sleeping in a proper bed and awoke to a proper meal. He no longer arched into a ball to retain his body heat and there was always clean clothes for him. The Rukon boy had finally settled in, and all too fast.

Some of his days were spent playing with Shinji, though he didn't understand why the should be, fun... Made him feel so tired and sore at night. Shuuhei was always running around and lifting things for the captain, he didn't quite understand how people enjoyed this. But he remained obedient and did the things he was told, he got to see Kensei then. Since he left the Squad Nine barracks all those weeks ago, a distance remained in his heart.

Shuuhei became separated from his knight in shining armour. He didn't know the man very well, in fact – he didn't know him at all. But the only thing Shuuhei knew though, was the increased feeling of safety within Kensei's presence. The young boy was developing an attachment to the captain.

Shortly after the visits with Kensei, Shinji's observed with an attentiveness. The captain began to notice Shuuhei's infatuation with Kensei. He started to use the boy's idolosaition as an incentive to get him to exercise and expand his Spiritual Energy. Shuuhei wasn't really a troublesome kid like one would think; he generally listened to others around him and always followed orders. His blonde haired guardian would often compliment on what a great squad member he'd make.

Each passing day bought more of a challenge during Shuuhei's '_playtime_', he wanted to become like Kensei. He never once looked back on Rukongai from his haven so he did everything for Shinji, no matter how much he struggled... Shuuhei got there in the end.

It was all smiles.

But the one thing that made his smile widen and eyes sparkle was Kensei. He loved being with the man and every so often, Shinji would take him to visit.

He idolized him, when he played with Shinji every couple of days he would always tell him how he wanted to become big and strong like Kensei. Shuuhei would always remind Shinji that he should work a lot harder like Kensei to get his jobs done.

Underneath that black head of hair – he couldn't think of anyone better deserving of his affectionate devotion than Kensei. The white haired captain was a hero, Shuuhei's own rescuer and he wasn't kept a secret from other Soul Reapers any more. Shuuhei was always told how strong he was by the others that came to visit.

Though, Shuuhei didn't really like it when they ruffled his hair or played with his cheeks face. He quickly grew up from that.

Shinji had promised Shuuhei a visit few days ago after calling him "_extra strong and brave._" He liked being acknowledged as strong and brave because it made Shuuhei feel closer to being just that. So he tried extra hard during his training and was awarded with the one place his entire focus was waiting anxiously for. Shuuhei had never really felt this kind of excitement either. It was different to finding food to fill his stomach in Rukongai and different to seeing Mashiro or Rose. Everything about Kensei through his child-like perception was concrete and elastic tight.

"Shinji-nii, when are we going? When are we going?" He questioned a couple of times over; tugging on Shinji's arm, the boy picked up the repetition from Mashiro when spending time with her. The green haired lieutenant was a bad influence on him, always teaching him new ways to annoy others.

After begging, asking and pleading answers from Shinji in the most adorably annoying of ways, Shinji caved. "Ughh, give it a rest will ya kid? We're going soon okay, hasn't anybody been teaching ya patience?"

"I've been waiting _allllllllll _week Shinji-nii!"

Shuuhei looked up at the captain, he really had been taught patience, but Shuuhei was sick of waiting.

"Fine, fine! We're going." Shinji's resolve lamented

It wasn't a long way to the Ninth Division's barracks, but keeping an eye on Shuuhei often proved to be a task in itself when Shuuhei became overworked. The weeks had carried on quickly for both of them though, Shuuhei was becoming physically stronger by the minute. With each passing day, he was also growing stronger in power. It was known to everyone but Shuuhei himself, the boy carried on thinking his playtime was all fun and games – the white lie was coveted by the truth.

Continuing their way to the barracks, both of them were thankful that it was coincidentally a short walk from the fifth.

Kensei had steadily warmed up to Shuuhei in this time too. If the man didn't have a soft spot before, Shuuhei gave him one. Those tears that the man once created were swept away by playful bouts of laughter and joy, Shuuhei really did think of him as a knight in shining armour.

There were never birthdays back in Rukongai, there was generally never anything to celebrate other than living. But now in the Seireitei, every time Shuuhei went to Kensei's he imagined it to be his birthday. Something to be joyful without a real reason at all.

The patter of Shuuhei's feat coursed directly in front of Shinji's, time wasn't going fast enough. "C'mon Shinji-nii, you're such a slowpoke."

A scowl broke onto Shinji's face, he shook away his blonde bangs. "Slowpoke? That's no fair, looking after you proves that squirt."

Shuuhei ignored his response and nickname; he just tugged on the man's haori trying to speed both of them along. They weren't far now, their footsteps tapped across the cobbled limestone surface. "Around the corner and we'll be here." The blonde haired captain commented, white buildings slowly burst into a clearing. The walk seemed endless given the anticipation for the two.

Downwards from where they were was the Ninth Division barracks.

Squad Nine's duties were suspended for a few days while the Soul Society was on reform.

Kensei's office was stationed at the back of the barracks itself, a small building separated by a meadow of grass. This was both the living and working quarters of the captain. Shinji walked up towards the screened door and slid it open.

"It's your turn to look after him!" He rushed the arrival in an undertone from the small break in the walkway. "I'm gonna go'n do some other things while you look after 'im, good luck." Shinji said in a low-key tone.

The fifth captain closed the door avoiding any small talk, Kensei stared from the wooden desk he sat behind. All care was erased from Shuuhei's mind when Shinji left so abruptly – his guardian was nice but also often eager to rid himself of the task he presented.

"Shuuhei." Kensei spoke from behind, the boys face lit up. "You've been troubling Shinji again haven't you?"

The Rukon boy immediately leaped over to Kensei, the captain gaped at how fast he'd become – moving himself out from under the work desk, he lifted Shuuhei up and perched him onto his own lap. Shuuhei was small for his age, but the lightweight made it easier to carry him around on his shoulders.

"Kensei-san!" Shuuhei smiled with awe, the moments leading up to this couldn't account for the happiness he was experiencing. Everything felt better around his Kensei.

"Wow you've become real fast kid, Shinji must be making you train every day now?" The larger man chuckled.

His words crashed down on Shuuhei, he couldn't contain any emotion. "Shinji-nii's being mean though, he doesn't wanna do anything fun any more " He complained with a heart filled grunt and folded his arms, Kensei ruffled his hair.

"Aww, c'mon now kid. Shinji's just looking out for you, besides… Look at those muscles, you are getting stronger!" Kensei complimented him with a smile while squeezing his fingers into Shuuhei's small arms, Shuuhei's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You really think so Kensei-san?" The boy shifted a little amongst Kensei's lap, it was cold in the Seireitei and it was even colder in the office where they sat.

"I know so kid. You'll be as strong as me one day, that I promise." Kensei said, wrapping his arms around Shuuhei. The two had grown close in volume over the past weeks since he was rescued by the affectionate man. That soft spot was devouring Kensei's rough complexion and Shuuhei's alone was altering him. The visits bought comfort for both child and man.

That timely rescue of a young boy almost a month ago blossomed into friendship real quickly, something Shuuhei was deeply cherishing.

* * *

**Eh? Hopefully there wasn't too much dialogue and interaction, but it's going to become important in later chapters! I also changed up my writing style a little bit, hopefully its more solid. Some of this ****story is also based off a 'doujinshi' I read, it's called 'Everybody Get Together'. This fic won't be an exact reflection of it because that'd be plagiarism, but for the first couple of chapters – there will be some allusions to it.**

**Thanks and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 2.**_  
_

* * *

"Try it again kid." Kensei said passively while observing Shuuhei swing a wooden sword. For the last few days, Kensei had been pushing him to learn how to control a sword properly. Shuuhei slashed it down through the air, this new type of game they played had Shuuhei really worried. Swords had always been dangerous to him, even when growing up in Rukongai he was threatened by them.

He huffed out in physical exertion. "Was that okay Kensei-san?" Shuuhei panted. Sword work was difficult, and building a technique in something Shuuhei was coerced by was a little difficult for him. Kensei managed his way over to the boy and placed his hand on his black spikes.

"You're doing well kid and one day, you'll be as strong as me." Kensei grinned a bit, Shuuhei was doubting his potential when playing with swords – he didn't want to cut anybody or make them bleed, even if it was just a wooden one.

"But what if I hurt someone Kensei-san?" He questioned worriedly while letting the wooden implement rest at his side. Kensei crouched down on his legs and sunk to Shuuhei's height, the boy starred happily into Kensei's brown eyes. He giggled while the captain spoke – "You've got nothing to fear, okay?" He reassured – "With your skill already, I can see you're gonna be a great Soul Reaper kid. I promise."

Shuuhei's entire body wanted to jump for joy after hearing his role model say this, Kensei was always proud of him no matter what, and Shuuhei loved it. Pats on the backs were great, but Kensei's praise was like a million birthdays come at once. The two maintained their eye contact, brown and grey eyes fixated on each other. Another giggle broke the untimely silence – "Your hairs always so messy Kensei-san." Shuuhei commented while shifting his sight to the silvery white bangs poised downwards on the captains forehead.

"Hey! You're one to talk, you never brush yours!" Kensei ruffled his hair again while Shuuhei's laughter raised an octave higher. Friendship was something Shuuhei celebrated with Kensei every time he played and trained with him, idolization. The Rukon boy felt so privileged to have someone to protect him and make him happy, Shuuhei never had a father, or a mother. But Shuuhei did have one thing, he had friends – and above that, was Kensei. Even at his young age, the Rukon boy couldn't quite put his finger on what Kensei meant to him – but it was a landslide of happiness and laughter all melded into one giant ball of warmth inside of his body.

He watched Kensei stand back up, towering tall over Shuuhei. Every day he aimed higher and higher, Shuuhei wanted to be just like him – just like Kensei.

A chilling breeze sauntered through the sunken grassy clearing Shuuhei was practising on, twilight teetered low on the horizon and Squad Nine was statuesque in the background. "We better head off kid, it's getting late and Shinji will wanna know where we've been." Kensei concluded while staring off in the direction of the barracks.

The boy tugged on Kensei's arm – "Piggy back!" Shuuhei smiled, one of his most favourite things in the world, was to be piggy backed on Kensei's shoulders. He could see everything from up there, it was amazing. Shuuhei felt a little tired anyway, after practising with the wooden sword all afternoon he wanted nothing more than sleep, and he didn't feel like walking. He was a kid after all.

Kensei let out a breathy chuckle, he knew what that meant.

"Climb on kid." Kensei crouched down, without any hesitation the Rukon boy mounted his shoulders and wrapped his hands around the captain's neck in a secure vice. "Ya comfortable?" Kensei questioned mindfully.

"Yay! Haha!" Shuuhei chirped childishly above.

"Hey, hold on now or you're gonna fall off!" Kensei reassured, Shuuhei knew he had nothing but his safety in mind as they walked back to the barracks. He was feeling tired, his mind had been overwhelmed from all the excitement and activities he had done with Kensei today. Shuuhei slowly rested his head down into Kensei's hair, the silvery white tresses were soft against his cheek. A contented sigh was heard amongst the wind, everything was at ease.

They made their way back to the barracks in peace.

* * *

Training the kid had proven to be a tough feat, initially. When Shinji informed Kensei that the child had a knack for swordsmanship, Kensei knew right away that he wanted to see what Shuuhei could bring to the table.

He was annoying, at first. Kensei literally had no experience with kids; all his life he'd been impatient, short fused and ill-tempered. Thinking of the Rukon boy all those months ago, he was nothing more than a snivelling little brat with no comprehension of an order. When the captain screamed '_stop crying_', the kid did the opposite and cried harder. Tears fell from his face worse than a tropical rainstorm, Kensei couldn't handle the disobedience. Squad members were easy to handle, Mashiro was a handful but loyal… However a kid like this was entirely off the scale.

As days grew into weeks Kensei started to realize how far Shuuhei was coming along. Kensei and Shinji had maintained a steady contact above their captain duties to observe him, he was growing stronger by the minute. Kensei had then requested Shinji to bring the Rukon boy around every so often so he could witness the development for himself. Admittedly, the kid was a prodigy – he was picking things up so fast that it left Kensei and even Shinji at times, mind boggled. In that time though, the captain started to come closer to the kid, they started to share a bond.

Every time Shuuhei managed a new technique, or proved his strength – Kensei felt something swell inside of him, he didn't know what it was at first. But then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, he was proud of the kid. The snivelling black haired boy he rescued all that time ago, encroached on his heart.

Kensei knew Shuuhei looked up to him, idolized him and even shared a mentor complex for him – it was completely insane and out of shape for Kensei. He was the captain of Squad Nine and leader of hundreds of Soul Reapers, not some old softy with a big heart. But that attitude was overwritten, he no longer felt that way any more, for Shuuhei at least. The silver haired captain could say with clear conscious that he adored the kid, and they slowly moulded to each other's personality.

Perched tightly on his shoulders asleep, Kensei walked both of them back to the barracks. He knew in a few months he would have to leave the kid and ship him off to the Shino academy, Kensei being the black and white type of man he was – pushed those thoughts to the deepest recesses of his mind. He'd cross that proverbial bridge later.

The air was cold as the sun sunk down below the horizon; he made his way back to the barracks, firmly holding Shuuhei's legs in place. Echo's could be heard around the ninth division, Kensei traversed into his quarters. He set Shuuhei down while the kid rested exhaustedly on the makeshift bench. A dull blue Kimono over coated his small form, he wasn't emaciated like he originally found him in Rukongai, and the kid had a strong build now. Kensei's flat lined grimace turned into a warming smile, he wouldn't openly admit that Shuuhei was cute to anyone else. But there were even times when Kensei would feel another state of contentment around him, Shuuhei was just easy to work with – that was all.

Shuuhei shifted a little on the bench, the captain watched as his black hair deflated in front of his eyes. He really did need to brush it at times, though; Kensei knew he was no better. It was a long running joke he shared with Shuuhei.

Kensei often found himself protective of the kid as well, he wouldn't let him near Mashiro any more. Childishness was a given for her and he didn't need any more reflecting onto Shuuhei who was already maturing at a fast rate. Kaname was another, the man was loyal but warped on true justice – Kensei wanted to keep the kid sane of mind and not hell bent on changing humanity. He felt a lot of emotions for Shuuhei, and he knew Shuuhei for him… But when it came down to the brunt of these feelings, why did he feel small traces of coercion for the kid's future safety and well being?

Was he upset that he would be sending him off so soon?

Sure all children grew up one day, they left home and did something with their life… But could Kensei really depart with someone who had warmed up his heart, even if the boy was just a stranger? God he sounded like a homebound father. What was it that made him care? He didn't understand himself, but slowly accepted his new role over Shuuhei – emotions were hard to decipher anyway.

He heard Shuuhei's audible sighs from the bench, Kensei remained quiet – he hadn't partaken in much training with Shuuhei, but he was still worn out. Shinji should've been here to pick him up now anyway, the Rukon boy shifted again, this time waking up from his minor lapse of sleep.

"K-Kensei-san?" He questioned with a hint of distraught. He shifted his eyes over to Shuuhei.

"Yeah kid?"

"Where's Shinji-nii?" Shuuhei's voice was littered with tiredness, he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure kid, you might have to stay with me tonight." Kensei chuckled while sitting down next to Shuuhei. He plowed his hands through Shuuhei's black spikes. He outstretched a yawn and shifted his position to lay Kensei's thigh. Kensei flinched a little, he didn't quite expect the kid to fall back asleep like that. He continued to brush his fingers through the kid's hair, he enjoyed the softness.

"Kensei-san. If Shinji-nii doesn't come can I really stay with you?" He questioned tiredly, the boy sounded so sincere – there was no way Kensei could deny that childlike cuteness, he was so loveable when worn out. But could he accommodate him though? Kensei had no qualms with letting him stay – but he had no experience in looking after him. Usually he was palmed off to Mashiro or other members of his squad during his initial stay, which Kensei tried to avoid.

Throwing all reason out the window, Kensei decided to chance it. "Sure kid, you can stay tonight." He gently pat Shuuhei's head, neither one of them spoke while Shuuhei breathed lightly. Watching him curled up in a ball, Shinji had told him that was a habit the kid developed in Rukongai.

Minutes slowly passed and there was no glimpse of Shinji to be sighted, in the long haul, Kensei thought it'd be easier on Shuuhei if he stayed anyway. Rocking Shuuhei gently, he woke him up and whispered – "Shuuhei, get up."

Agitated moans were heard from Shuuhei. "Huh?"

"I'll put ya to bed." Kensei suggested, Shuuhei stared almost vacantly at him after been reawakened. The kid didn't seem like an earlier riser. "I'll carry ya instead." Kensei hauled himself up and cupped Shuuhei in his arms, taking him along with him.

He tiptoed lightly into his room and laid the half conscious boy onto his futon. "You're the best Kensei-san." He yawned while tugging on the sleeves of Kensei's uniform for support.

"Night kid." Kensei said, he watched him for a few seconds more – the boy was falling quickly out of consciousness. He didn't know what compelled him to do what he did next, but Kensei never gave it half a thought. It wasn't really late, in fact the sun only set about twenty minutes ago, but it had been an exhausting day. He breached his own comfort zone and placed his lips atop of Shuuhei's forehead. He was warm, it felt wrong to do so but it was just generous display of affection right?

His lips lingered there for a few moments longer. "Sweet dreams kid."

* * *

**Huzzah! I am glad there is still a handful of Kensei and Shuuhei fans. Bit of a short chapter but hopefully there was some good insight, particularly from Kensei's perspective. The next chapter after this will be the last one where Shuuhei is a child and then we'll be moving on through time.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
